25 Kwietnia 2011
05:20 Plebania - odc. 1688/1689; telenowela TVP 06:15 Wielkanocna opowieść (Easter Storykeepers); film animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (1999) 07:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek ma krosty, odc. 91 (Horrid Henry Gets Dports); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 07:45 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Dzwoneczek i uczynne wróżki (Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue) 73'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2010) 09:15 Dwaj bracia (Two Brothers) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2004) 11:10 Matylda (Matilda) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1996) 13:00 Śniadanie u Tiffany'ego (Breakfast at Tiffany's) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1961) 15:00 Jeszcze dalej niż Północ (Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2008) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Plebania - odc. 1690; telenowela TVP 17:50 Klan - odc. 2078 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 130; teleturniej 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Wiosenna niespodzianka Timmiego, odc. 26 (Timmy’s Spring Surprise); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Zróbmy sobie wnuka - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003) Długi weekend 22:00 . (Long Weekend); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:40 Człowiek prezydenta 2: Punkt zero (President's Man 2: Ground Zero); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:20 Zabójczy sekret (When Secrets Kill); dramat kraj prod.USA (1997) 03:00 Rififi po sześćdziesiątce; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989) 04:30 Zakończenie dnia 05:45 O liturgii inaczej - Poniedziałek Wielkanocny 06:25 Cesarskie cięcie; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1987) 08:00 Zmartwychwstania Dzień; retransmisja 09:00 Bitwa na głosy; widowisko 10:30 Jaguar (Jaguar, Le) - txt - str.777; film akcji kraj prod.Francja (1996) 12:20 Gwiazdy w południe - Słynna restauracja (Le Grand Restaurant); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1966) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1838 Wydanie Specjalne; teleturniej 14:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 15 "Hazard" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:10 102 Dalmatyńczyki (102 Dalmatians) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Asterix i Wikingowie (Asterix et les Vikings); komedia kraj prod.Dania, Francja (2006) 20:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 579 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 829; serial TVP 21:35 Świąteczne Kulisy serialu M jak Miłość - historia pewnej przyjaźni; felieton 22:05 Liberator 2 (Under Siege 2: Dark Territory); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 23:55 Nikita (Femme Nikita, La) - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (1990) 02:05 Jaguar (Jaguar, Le) - txt - str.777; film akcji kraj prod.Francja (1996) 03:50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 22 8:00 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 24 8:30 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 8 9:00 Dzieciństwo Kermita 10:30 Mała księżniczka 12:30 Długo i szczęśliwie 15:10 Rycerz króla Artura 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1296 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 36 20:00 Titanic Odcinek: 2 22:05 Martwy za życia 1:00 Program interaktywny 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1559 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:55 Mango - telezakupy 07:55 Kuchenne rewolucje - program rozrywkowy 08:50 Ile waży koń trojański - komedia, Polska 2008 11:05 Scooby Doo 2: Potwory na gigancie - film familijny, USA 2004 12:55 Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar - film familijny, Francja 1999 15:05 Czy to ty, czy to ja - komedia, USA 1995 17:05 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi - film przygodowy, USA 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:00 Pieniądze to nie wszystko - komedia, Polska 2001 22:10 Kongo - film przygodowy, USA 1995 00:15 Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar - film familijny, Francja 1999 02:20 Uwaga! - magazyn 02:40 Nic straconego 05:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 06:25 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 06:55 Mango - telezakupy 09:00 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy 09:55 Prawdziwe męstwo - western, USA 1969 12:30 Quo Vadis (2/2) - film historyczny, USA 1951 14:05 Tajemniczy ogród - film przygodowy, USA 1993 16:05 Niekończąca się opowieść: Następny rozdział - film fantastyczny, Niemcy/USA 1990 17:50 Areszt domowy - komedia, USA 1996 20:00 Przysięga - film fantastyczny, USA/Chiny 2005 22:05 Pamiętniki wampirów - serial sensacyjny 22:55 Zielone berety - film wojenny, USA 1968 01:40 Bez montażu left|thumb|79x79px 07:00 Wielkanoc w Beskidach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wilamowickie śmiergusty; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Prowody; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sztuka pana Benka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Costa del Azahar; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Smak tradycji - Wielkanoc; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wszystkie kury Leona; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Historie Świąteczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Mrożek za kratami; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wielkanoc u Pendereckich; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Kino na kółkach; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Innsbruck – perły i natura Tyrolu; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:22 Sekrety Watykanu; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:16 Róg Marksa i Obrońców Krzyża; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:48 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:36 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:59 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:34 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:47 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wilamowickie śmiergusty; STEREO 03:12 Reportaż TVP INFO - Prowody; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:27 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sztuka pana Benka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:39 Reportaż TVP INFO - Costa del Azahar; STEREO, 16:9 04:07 Za kulisami PRL - Wiara i czerwoni - odc. 33; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:38 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:27 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych left|thumb|79x79px 07:00 Wielkanoc w Beskidach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Zaśpiewać Janowi Pawłowi II 07:55 Ogródek bez ogródek 08:15 Trendy tradycja 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Trochę kultury 09:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wilamowickie śmiergusty; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Prowody; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sztuka pana Benka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Costa del Azahar; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Smak tradycji - Wielkanoc; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wszystkie kury Leona; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Historie Świąteczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Mrożek za kratami; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wielkanoc u Pendereckich; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Kino na kółkach; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Innsbruck – perły i natura Tyrolu; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Przywoływki dyngusowe 17:45 Polityka dla ludzi - wydanie świąteczne 18:30 Zbliżenia 18:45 Regionalsi 19:00 Historie świąteczne - Anne Appelbaum 19:45 Trochę kultury 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Zbliżenia, sport 22:00 Reportaż 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:22 Sekrety Watykanu; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:16 Róg Marksa i Obrońców Krzyża; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:48 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:36 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:59 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:34 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:47 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wilamowickie śmiergusty; STEREO 03:12 Reportaż TVP INFO - Prowody; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:27 Reportaż TVP INFO - Sztuka pana Benka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:39 Reportaż TVP INFO - Costa del Azahar; STEREO, 16:9 04:07 Za kulisami PRL - Wiara i czerwoni - odc. 33; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:38 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:27 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Jajko; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Stacja Milówka /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Z Gliwic do Paryża - Wojtek Pszoniak; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.: Krzysztof Korwin Piotrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Tylko Kaśka - Koty mają się dobrze odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (27); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Smaki polskie - Kotlet a' la Twardowski; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:15 Szansa na Sukces - Gwiazdy i ich dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Piotrem Królikiem 11:10 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Akademia pana Kleksa - część 2 Tajemnica Golarza Filipa; baśń; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 156* - Niewolnica; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Czas honoru - odc. 20* seria II - Ślad na fotografii; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Stacja Milówka /2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Mrożek i Baltazar; film dokumentalny; reż.: Tadeusz Śmiarowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010 /7/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Kochaj albo rzuć; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Władysław Hańcza, Wacław Kowalski, Anna Dymna, Halina Buyno - Łoza, Irena Karel, Duchyl Martin Smith, Maria Zbyszewska, Robert Lewandowski, Jan Pietrzak, Henryk Talar; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Dobranocka - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 11/13 - Jak się pokłócili (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 5/13* - Przypadek, czy przeznaczenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Miss mokrego podkoszulka; film TVP; reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Magdalena Mazur, Marta Lipińska, Jerzy Trela, Piotr Gąsowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat minęło" - kabareton; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Sukces - odc. 9/36; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Sukces - odc. 10/36; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - M jak MoCarta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 11/13 - Jak się pokłócili (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 66; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Kochaj albo rzuć; komedia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010 /7/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 left|thumb|79x79px 08:05 Wratislavia Cantans 2005 - W. A. Mozart "Msza Koronacyjna"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej - Ludwig van Beethoven - IX Symfonia d - moll op. 125 (BEETHOVEN - SYMPHONY NO. 9 OP. 125); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2001); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Król Maciuś I; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1957); reż.:Wanda Jakubowska; wyk.:Juliusz Wyrzykowski, Ludwik Halicz, Elżbieta Buczek, Jan Kurnakowicz, Tadeusz Białoszczyński, Jan Koecher, Janusz Jaroń, Józef Kondrat, Leon Pietraszkiewicz, Henryk Borowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Animacja Studia Ghibli - "Nausicaa z Doliny Wiatru"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:46 Nausicaa z Doliny Wiatru (Kaze no tani no Naushika); film animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1984); reż.:Hayao Miyazaki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Żołnierz Królowej Madagaskaru; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1958); reż.:Jerzy Zarzycki; wyk.:Jerzy Zarzycki, Anna Łubieńska, Tadeusz Fijewski, Barbara Kwiatkowska, Irena Kwiatkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Halina Drohocka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Muzyka odnaleziona - odc. 9. Gry kobiet; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Genesis - koncert z katowickiego Spodka 1; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Rytuał; film animowany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Rozbitkowie (Naufrages des Andes / Stranded); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, USA (2007); reż.:Gonzalo Arijon; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Muzyka odnaleziona - odc. 10. Uczniowie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Tulpan (Tulpan); film fabularny kraj prod.ROSJA, Szwajcaria, Niemcy, Polska (2006); reż.:Sergiej Dworcewoj; wyk.:Askhat Kuchinchirekov, Tulepbergen Baisakalov, Samal Eslyamova, Balzhan Niyazbayeva; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Rozmowy istotne - Sergiej Dworcewoj; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 The White Stripes Under Great White Northern Lights (The White Stripes Under Great White Northern Lights); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Głową w mur (Gegen Die Wand); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Turcja (2004); reż.:Fatih Akin; wyk.:Birol Unel, Sibel Kekilli, Catrin Striebeck, Guven Kirac; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Sztuka mediów - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Rozmowy istotne - Sergiej Dworcewoj; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 25.04.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Wojciech Zabłocki. Korzenie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Michał Strogow, kurier carski - 1 (Michele Strogoff, il corriere dello Zar); serial kraj prod.Włochy (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Smak tradycji - Lany Poniedziałek; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Rodzina Połanieckich - odc. 7/7 Powrót; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Spór o historię - Litwo Ojczyzno moja; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Olszynka Grochowska, czyli opowieść adiutanta; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:25 Koneser piękna; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wędrówka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Ex Libris - 48; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Wygnańcy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Michel Montaigne - francuski humanista i jego "Próby"; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Klisze pamięci; impresja filmowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Telewizyjny Słownik Biograficzny - Jan Rzepecki; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Tańce polskie. Śladami Oskara Kolberga - Zwyczaje wielkanocne; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 I z komputera musi być coś we mnie - Stanisław Lem; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Lalka - Powrót odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Małgorzata Braunek, Jerzy Kamas, Alina Jankowska, Anna Milewska, Zofia Mrozowska, Bogdan Baer, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Jan Englert, Stefan Friedman, Emil Karewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Katharsis; impresja filmowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 25.04.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 2/14 - Papiescy elektorzy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Michał Strogow, kurier carski - 2 (Michele Strogoff, il corriere dello Zar); serial kraj prod.Włochy (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:50 Flesz historii - odc. 22; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Dawno temu w Andaluzji - Bitwa pod Fuengirolą; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Siedemnastu wspaniałych; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Świadkowie XX wieku - Kobiety polskie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Testament wieków - Arcymitra i korona; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Wielkanocne przenosiny; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 M jak miłość - odc. 99; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 38; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 12 - Aniołek; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 13 - Wypadek; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 TELEZAKUPY 09:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 21/21 - Smuga cienia, czyli pierwsze poważne ostrzeżenie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 21 Średnia krajowa; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Lokatorzy - odc. 22 Nowy lokator; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Lokatorzy - odc. 23 Różnica wieku; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 M jak miłość - odc. 100; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 39; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 40; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 14 - Powołanie; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 15 - Piętno; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 24 Lekcja botaniki; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Lokatorzy - odc. 25 Ulubieniec mamy; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Lokatorzy - odc. 26 Wakacje nad morzem; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 M jak miłość - odc. 101; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 41; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 42; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 7 (Lie to me s. I ep. 7 The Best Policy); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 16 - Wycieczka; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 17 - Skarb; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Ekstradycja III - odc. 6/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Ekstradycja III - odc. 7/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 20/21 - W obronie własnej, czyli polowanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 21/21 - Smuga cienia, czyli pierwsze poważne ostrzeżenie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:05 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Paryż 2011 (dz. 3) (Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Paryż 2011 (dz. 3)) kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Ze sportowego archiwum - Adam Małysz - ostatni skok; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Droga do koszykarskiej sławy; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Podnoszenie ciężarów - Mistrzostwa Europy - Kazań - kategoria + 105 kg mężczyzn (Mistrzostwa Europy - Kazań - kategoria + 105 kg mężczyzn) kraj prod.Grecja (2011); STEREO, 16:9 12:10 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Abu Dhabi; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 12:20 Magazyn Olimpijski (Magazyn Olimpijski) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 RPA 2010 - nadzieje i marzenia (RPA 2010 - nadzieje i marzenia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 I Liga piłki nożnej - GKS Katowice - Ruch Radzionków; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Włókniarz Częstochowa - Tauron Azoty Tarnów; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Ze sportowego archiwum - Polacy na Euro; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Caelum Stal Gorzów Wielkopolski - Unia Leszno; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: FINAŁ: FC Barcelona - Real Madryt (Puchar Hiszpanii: FINAŁ: FC Barcelona - Real Madryt) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2011); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 RPA 2010 - Świat mediów (Świat mediów) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:15 Chichot losu - odc. 8/13 - Powrót do normy; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Efekt Chopina; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Zmruż oczy; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Andrzej Jakimowski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Ola Prószyńska, Małgorzata Foremniak, Andrzej Chyra, Andrzej Mastalerz, Rafał Guźniczak, Jerzy Rogalski, Krzysztof Ławniczak, Ryszard Orlik, Rafał Walentowicz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Awantura o Basię - odc. 1/12 - Awantura pierwsza, czyli rzecz o przerwanej podróży; serial TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Agata Marciniak, Maria Kaniewska, Anna Seniuk, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Kazimierz Kaczor, Gustaw Holoubek, Hanna Śleszyńska, Stanisława Celińska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Awantura o Basię - odc. 2/12 - Awantura druga, czyli rzecz o rozmazanej kartce; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Święty Augustyn - odc. 4/5 - Werdykt Ilariusza (Sant'Agostino ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Święty Augustyn - odc. 5/5 - Państwo Boże (Sant'Agostino ep. 5); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Polska (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - W. A. Mozart - Divertimento D-dur KV 205-Menuetto; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Szansa na Sukces - Stanisław Soyka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 441 - Przełomowy dzień; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 15 "Hazard"; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Sztuczki; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Jakimowski; wyk.:Damian Ul, Ewelina Walendziak, Tomasz Sapryk, Rafał Guźniczak, Iwona Fornalczyk, Joanna Liszowska, Andrzej Golejewski, Grzegorz Stelmaszewski, Krzysztof Ławniczak, Roman Baranowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Instynkt - odc. 8 "Wiatr we włosach"; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 59 - Doktor Wezół; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 3 (odc. 3/4); serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia - odc. 4 (odc. 4/4); serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, CZECHY, Słowacja, Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 64 - Aukcja; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 8/13 - Noc szczurołapa; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Złoto dezerterów cz.1; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Złoto dezerterów cz. 2; komedia; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Oficerowie odc.5/13 - Wkręt; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Zakończenie dnia